Departure
by Ominae
Summary: To gather clues on the Syndicate and bring them down for good, Hei must leave Japan in order to track down its top leaders. His potential first stop, Gotham City in the United States of America.


Darker than BLACK - The Black Contractor/Darker than BLACK - Kuro no Keiyakusha: Departure

by: Ominae

Rating: T

NOTE:

All characters of Darker than BLACK are under the copyright of Tensai Okamura, BONES, P.A. Works and Aniplex. Any other characters belong to their respective copyright holder.

To all readers:

This fic will contain some references to the Batman comics/cartoons/movies whathaveyou, but if I'll do another story after this I'll focus on the Batman Begins movies since they're realistic and all and... I like 'em. Anyway, the soundtrack that I listened to while doing the fic is from the official Persona 4 soundtrack. It's called **- suiri -another version-**. Just in case that it doesn't show in English, the kanji is 推理. I just hope it shows up in your PC/Mac/what computer you got screen. The other is Heart Catching Love, the ending song of a Kamen Rider OVA named Kamen Rider J. It's quite catchy. And yeah, it shouldn't be that hard to find it.

I hope that the songs fits with this story. XP

Summary:

To gather clues on the Syndicate and bring them down for good, Hei must leave Japan in order to track down its top leaders. His potential first stop, Gotham City in the United States of America.

* * *

Somewhere in Shinjuku, Tokyo, Japan

* * *

Lee Shengshun had been walking the streets of Shinjuku, Tokyo after he got to see his partner Kirsi. He held the semi-emotionless doll with her as they had recently moved from the Umitsuki Apartment to another, away from prying eyes of Syndicate agents that had infiltrated the Public Security Intelligence Agency or PSIA.

"Hei." Kirsi aka Yin whispered, holding his hand and speaking of his real name for the first time. "Will we...be okay?"

"Don't worry." Lee smiled at Yin. "For now, we've found a new place to hide in."

"Then what?"

"Then I'll have to get in touch with some friends of mine."

"Then what?"

"Then we'll see what our next step is."

"Then what?"

Lee didn't know on whether to make a straight face or just come outright and yell at Kirsi for asking too much questions. But since the two were in the open, he couldn't afford to do anything rash. Not until they were safe.

The two turned to a street corner, leading them to another apartment complex in the side streets of Shinjuku as part of a network of safehouses provided by Huang before his untimely death when he killed himself against his ex-employers to give Lee, no Hei, time to destroy the Saturn Ring System in Hell's Gate.

"We're here now." Lee told Yin, arriving towards the Heisei Apartments.

Yin stared at Lee and smiled.

* * *

Unknown Street, somewhere in Shinjuku, Tokyo, Japan

* * *

A police cordon was in effect on an entire block near downtown Shinjuku. Several squad cars were used to block off access to the scene with some officers toting Heckler and Koch MP5A3 submachine guns due to the potential presence of Contractors.

"How does it look?" Misaki Kirihara, female agent of the Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department Public Security Bureau, was accompanied by her subordinates Yusuke Saito and Yutaka Kono. She presented her PSB badge to the officer-in-charge of the scene.

"So you're from the Keishichō-kōanbu?" The officer, with the rank of Police Sergeant or Junsabucho asked. Misaki nodded. "Nothing much. Except for the fact that the guy appeared to be killed by electric shock. Doesn't seem to be a Contractor, but he was armed with a Chinese-made Norinco QSZ-92 pistol."

Yusuke asked Misaki. "Reminds me of BK-201, kacho. He's the only Contractor who can do such a thing."

"You could be right." Misaki whispered before she spoke to the Sergeant. "Was there anything on the man's body?"

"Hai. Victim's name was Shozo Kuruda, based on his driver's license. He had a written note on his body, but it's folded. We also found some 5.8 x 21mm bullet casings in a nearby alley."

Misaki was then interested in the note. "What about this...note?"

"It mentioned Gotham City and a number on it." The Sergeant handed Misaki a clipboard with the said number pointed out to her. "We don't know what it is though..."

"Kono?" Misaki called on her _other _subordinate.

"Check in with HQ and get some people to run a check on the number they found on the suspect..."

"Wakata!" Kono dialed HQ and reported the number shown to Misaki by the Sergeant.

_I wonder... _Misaki looked around the cordoned block. _if Lee-kun's around here?_

* * *

Rooftop, somewhere in Shinjuku, Tokyo, Japan

* * *

_Looks like they cordoned off the scene around here._

Lee, now known as Hei due to his mask, black trenchcoat and pants, observed the block from the roof of a nearby building. He had earlier killed the man after he came across him in search for intelligence regarding his next move.

* * *

_Hey, what the heck do you want Black Reaper? _Hei remembers cornering a man in his late 30s with black hair. He had a brown windbreaker and jeans. Cornered in a nearby alley, the man aimed his QSZ-92 at Hei.

_I need some information... on the Syndicate. _The man stared at Hei, who fired his QSZ-92 at him. His trenchcoat deflected the bullets meant for him.

_Whatever, Black Reaper. _Hei fired off a piece of fiber wire from his belt after he ran after him. It was a good thing that the streets were deserted in the middle of the night despite being a weekday.

_You will tell me, Shozo Kuroda... _Hei used the blunt end of his sword on the man's shoulder after he retracted the wire. _everything that there is about the Syndicate. _

_Owwwww!! _The man simply yelled. _What makes you think I'll tell you? _hissed the armed man in pain.

Hei raised his sword again, using the blunt end to hit the downed man on his back.

_Okay!! I'll talk, I'll talk..._

_That's more like it. _Hei kept his sword on a custom-made shoulder sheath.

_All I know is that lately, the higher ups made contact with some criminal guy in Gotham._

_Gotham? _Hei was startled. _You mean Gotham City, in New Jersey of the US?_

_Y..yea. _replied Shozo, despite being in pain. _I don't know why. Usually, they'd get some Contractor like you to do a job for them. They must be desperate ever since the Saturn Ring System was busted by you._

_Why is that maybe?_

_That's all I know, I swear._

Hei then grabbed the man's head. _It is too late for you. You've sealed your fate. _Electrical current was then discharged from Hei's body to the armed man, which killed him in a few minutes while he yelled and thrased in pain. _Trash like you shouldn't exist..._

* * *

"Hmmm..." Hei somehow saw Misaki looking at his direction. As soon as the two made contact, Hei fired a wire from his sword on a nearby lamppost, getting away from Misaki before he landed on an alley a block away.

"I better get out of here before Misaki spots me..."

* * *

Unknown Street, somewhere in Shinjuku, Tokyo, Japan

* * *

"Saito, Kono."

"Hai, kacho?"

Misaki had looked at the roofs above, somewhat eyeing who it appears to be Hei. _Is that Lee-kun? Hmm... I think it is, but I'm not sure._

"Keep watch here on the scene."

"Is something wrong, kacho?" Saito asked, being worried for his superior.

Misaki shook her head. "I'll be fine."

But as Misaki decided to go after Hei, four figures came near the cordon. They nearly surprised the two PSB agents and the Sergeant.

"It looks like the PSB's beaten us, nee Izumida-kun?"

"Hai, Yakushiji-keishi..."

"Why did you follow us here, Yakushiji-keishi? This is suppose to be my call since I'm arond here."

"Don't worry, Oyuki. A hahahahha..."

"I apologize for Muramachi and Yakushiji-keishi." A blonde man bowed to Saito and Kono.

"Hey..." Kono spoke to the blonde man. "Aren't you Akira Kishimoto?"

"H-hai..." Akira chuckled.

"If he's here, then Yukiko Muramachi-keishi's here. Then..." Kono began to feel a bit frightened.

"The one she's arguing with is Ryoko Yakushiji-keishi from HQ." Saito concluded, bringing both PSB men to groan, including the Sergeant.

* * *

Unknown Alley, somewhere in Shinjuku, Tokyo, Japan

* * *

"I thought I saw Lee-kun go around here somewhere?"

Misaki searched the deserted alley, having her Smith & Wesson 4006 pistol drawn out from her shoulder holster as she scoured the area for any signs of Hei.

_Taku! It's probably my bad luck that I missed Hei._

Hei swiftly landed behind her, making the woman turn her head around.

"Don't move." Hei grappled with Misaki, covering her mouth and disarming her of her weapon. "I'm not here to hurt you. But I do want to know why you're here..."

Misaki slowly nodded; she turned around and saw Hei, who handed her sidearm back to her.

"Lee-kun..." Misaki began, but Hei shook his head.

"Lee has been dead for a while. Only Hei exists..."

The ponytailed PSB agent bit her lip. _Lee-kun can't be dead... Why's he still denying it until now?_

"Anyway," Hei spoke to Misaki. "I assume that you're investigating that man." Misaki nodded. "Fine. Well he's a Syndicate assassin, most likely sent to hunt me down."

"I see." Misaki murmured. "So what now?" She asked the masked assassin.

"I'm heading out to Gotham." Hei answered, placing a hand gently on Misaki's head. "For your own safety, I beg of you not to follow me."

"Why?" Misaki felt a teardrop emerge from her left eye.

"I wish for you not to get involved." Hei was about to leave when Misaki tugged on his coat.

"Will I... see you again?" She asked the masked Contractor. Hei stared at the PSB officer and sighed.

"Perhaps...we will."

Hei fired a wire from his sword, leaping off towards the roof of another roof.

Misaki cried, cried with her heart out. She had felt that her affection for Lee, no Hei, had died and lived on with another person.

END

PS - I've done this to potentially assume that no 2nd season is in the works. If that comes to mind, I'll most likely do a future story with (for now, if that'll come) Darker than BLACK/Batman Begins series/Metal Gear Solid 4 if anyone comes to support it. Otherwise, it dies here. Oh yeah, there's some Misaki/Li here. So yeah, that shows I'm a fan of these guys. To those who want to know the one being done by FUNIMATION, they've been recording the dubs as of now. So no new update yet unless another podcast is announced.

I'll perhaps get back on Megami Tensei again, this time with Raido Kuzonoha and a non-slash fic to accompany it. Pairing's a secret. Did you like the cameos of the Yakushiji Ryoko No Kaiki Jikenbo characters? Overall, let me know how I did. Thanks.


End file.
